


Wolf Whispers

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia starts listening to asmr videos to sleep at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Whispers

Lydia had found the videos in the middle of finals week- stressed and trying to fall asleep already, and failing. They were youtube clips, usually twenty minutes to two hours, full of people whispering and lightly tapping objects. Once Lydia found asmr, she was whispered to sleep almost every night.

She stumbles upon _Wolf Whispers_ by mistake, clicking on the wrong link. But when the smooth and low and breathy voice pours out of her laptop, she leaves it. It quickly becomes her favorite channel, and if she were shallow enough to love a voice- she would love whoever is speaking.

(She might be.)

When she takes an elective class- A Brief History of Biotechnology- something hits her about one of the TAs. She is gorgeous though, so Lydia shrugs it off.

Two weeks later, _Wolf Whispers_ has a segment on new biotech developments, and she shoots up in bed, shocked she didn’t put the two together before. Hale, TA Hale, owned the voice she listened to each night.

Her grades go up in the class- her attention is hopeless whenever Hale ( _Laura_ Hale) talks, so she ends up doing all of her coursework very carefully. Her voice is heavier of course when she’s not whispering, but it’s richer too- Lydia didn’t expect that. It doesn’t seem fair that her stage voice and normal one should both be so attractive.

When she tells Erica that she fell in love with her TA’s voice, she laughs until she cries. Allison just pats her shoulder and offers to get ice cream whenever she wants. She knew there was a good reason Allison was her best, and first, friend.

Lydia waits until the next semester, when she’s no longer her TA and is just a grad student, to ask Laura out. The problem, naturally is that she has no way to contact her besides email, and that seems far too cold.

Lydia’s considering the problem when she spots her in a coffee shop. It’s as good a sign as any, so she heads in and orders a cup.

“Hey, can I join you?”

Laura looks up, looks pointedly at the empty table across the way, “You can? Do I know you?”

“Oh sorry. You were my TA last semester, I’m Lydia-”

“Martin.” She finishes with a smile, “Tell me Lydia- why someone who _never_ listened to my section wants to join me for coffee?”

Lydia flushes, “How do you even know that?”

Laura chuckles, gesturing, and Lydia sits.

“Your essays, eloquent as they were, always had extra research from outside sources that we hadn’t mentioned in class- and you almost always missed the ones I mentioned.”

“Oh. Sorry, your voice was really distracting.”

Laura is now looking at her like maybe she _shouldn’t_ have let her sit, and Lydia quickly amends it.

“I mean, you are _Wolf Whispers_ , right? I’d already been listening to your stuff, so it was weird hearing you lecture.”

Laura laughs happily, slapping the table.

“Aha! I always forget that students might listen to those. Yeah, I can see how that would trip you up. So they help you?”

Lydia nods, “Yeah I used to have issues falling asleep.”

“So you don’t anymore?” Laura asks coyly.

“No?”

“Well, if you ever want to compare live whispering to a recording, let me know.”

(Live is better. Obviously.)


End file.
